Pretty Woman McCall
by Rach Raff
Summary: Came to me after watching an ep of Lois and Clark years ago. Just a lil fluff.


Hunter walks into the precinct whistling. McCall rolls her eyes and looks down at her paperwork. As he comes over to the desk she says, "Another one? Isn't that the third this week?" Hunter looks down at her smiling and fixing his cuff. "What can I say...I'm unstoppable." She shakes her head. He puts his jacket down on the back of his chair and sits on the edge of her side of the desk. "What's wrong, McCall? I told you you're in a dry spot. It'll pass!" "A dry spot? Hunter it's the Savannah desert!" Rick chuckles and reaches for the little flag on her desk. For some reason he loved to play with it. Dee Dee glances up. "Do you mind?" She says as she tries to pull a file out from under his butt. He hops off of the desk and goes back around to his side. He leans back in his chair and props his feet up. "Rick, we do have work to do!" "Admit it McCall you're jealous." Dee Dee laughs, "What?" Rick repeats himself. "You're jealous! You finally realized that you can't live without me and you're wondering what it would be like to-uh-ya know." Dee Dee glares at him playfully. "No I don't know. Please feel free to fill me in." "Dee Dee, we're both adults here. You know what I'm talking about! In Othello it was "the beast with two backs," in Hamlet-O what the hell you know what I'm saying." Dee Dee is puzzled with how he would know all this Shakespeare but decides not to ask. "Yeah Yeah Rick. Let's just get back to work."

Around 4 Rick suddenly gets up and starts to put his jacket on. "And you're going where?" Dee Dee inquires. "A date, McCall." She rolls her eyes. He whispers in her ear, "Call one of those 900 numbers when ya get lonely McCall. It helps." He smiles and walks out. "Hunter how do you-(to herself) oh never mind." She walks out of the precinct and drives home.

Around 1030 she decides to veg out. She goes to the fridge and gets the pint container of fudge ice cream and then goes to the living room. She pops 'Pretty Woman' into the VCR but half way through falls asleep. Maggie comes over and curls up on the floor beside her.

"McCall I'm not saying that." "Then what are you saying?" It just wouldn't look right if I went undercover." "Rick, there you go again. I LOOK like a prostitute to you?" "You've never had a problem with this before!" "I'm just sick of being the one who always has to be shot, beaten, strangled, kidnapped, stabbed, raped. I mean where does it say in the handbook that YOU can't go undercover!" "Fine!" He goes into the men's bathroom and emerges wearing a dress, high heels and a wig." "You're right Rick. You don't make a good prostitute." "Thank you." He says as he starts to remove his wig. "No, no leave it on. It's a side I've never seen of you before." "Oh give me a break." he says and tosses the wig at her. "And to think I'm the one in the dry spell." She chuckles. A few officers who had witnessed the scene are whistling and laughing hysterically.

"I'll tell ya Hunter. If I have to walk up and down Wilshire one more time my feet are gonna fall off. I don't see him. What do ya say we call it a day." Dee Dee says, seemingly to herself. "Yeah you're right. I'll be around in a minute." Three minutes later Rick pulls up next to her. "How ya doing sugar? Looking for a good time?" She says teasingly. "Yeah, get in sugar snukkims." She smiles and TRIES to open the door. "HUNTER!" He smiles and then leans over to open it, however the handle falls off in his hand. He rolls down the window. "Uh Uh no way. I'm not climbing in that way." He grabs her arm and pulls her in. He starts to drive off with her legs still sticking out of the window. "Is this the way you pick up women?" "Not women, just you!" "Ha ha. Help me!" She puts her hand on his shoulder and slow leans against him so she can bring her legs in. "Cute Hunter. Real cute!" "Works for me!" She slaps him and leans back in the seat. When she does the seat tilts all the way and McCall rolls head over heels into the back seat. Rick pulls over because he's laughing so hard. "I'm so glad this is amusing for you!" As she climbs out of the overturned seat she smiles. He starts to pull off again and she puts her seat belt on. As the seatbelt goes into the latch it falls off. Dee Dee throws it up front and then begins to laugh. "What a day it's been!" She slips off her shoes and begins to massage her toes. Rick playfully holds his nose.

When they arrive at her house, she tries to open the door but of course it won't work. He gets out of the car and walks around to the other side. "Ya think something would go right." she mumbles as he opens the door for her. Rick follows her inside. He goes to the kitchen to make something in the microwave. She lays down on the couch and he sits next to her. She props her feet up on his lap and gives him a pleading look. "You owe me Big Guy!" He half smiles. He then gently begins to massage her feet. Suddenly he stands up and leans over her. Maggie raises her head but then goes back to sleep. As his face comes closer to her, her heart begins to race. They are now an inch apart and he smiles. "Admit it McCall!" She smiles. "OK fine. Over the past 6 years, I've fallen deeply in love with you. The way you smile, the way you care, you've always been there for me. I know that I said after Stephen died I'd never fall for another cop but you're not just any old cop. You're my best friend and my partner. There ya happy now?" He smiles that broad smile that she loves so much. "Very." He then slowly leans into her again and kisses her softly. Before anything can happen the beeping noise of the microwave is heard. Rick gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"Damn!" McCall thought to herself as she turns the alarm off. It is 6 am. The movie has long been over and Katie Couric is wishing everyone a good morning. "Just another day of listening to Rick brag." She thinks to herself. The phone rings and she slowly gets off the couch to go answer it. She trips over Maggie who whimpers. "I'm sorry." She pats her and then goes to answer the phone. "Hey McCall, rise and shine! Someone's got an undercover assignment!" "What?" "Yeah remember the pimp we busted a few months back? Well he's out and we think he's "recruiting" again...we both know what that means." "Yeah." "So you up for the task?" A prostitute?...Again?" She sighs and then remembers her dream from the night before. "NO PROBLEM!" She says and smiles.


End file.
